


Expecting the unexpected

by Hufflepuffarchive



Category: Markiplieregos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuffarchive/pseuds/Hufflepuffarchive
Summary: Dark snapped at Eric which was very odd to Amy and Randal, so they go see what's up
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Amy was at the ego Inc with Mark, who was doing a video with Wilford. They were gonna be there a while, so she caught up on some reading, to pass the time. She looked up from her book, seeing Bim Trimmer fixing his glasses, his tongue sticking out as he was focusing. She grinned going back to her book. She was about to flip to the next page when she heard what sounded like running. She looked up to see Randal and Eric breathing heavily staring at her in worry.

“Ms. Nelson!” Randal began, walking around the couch, with Eric following close behind. “We think there’s something wrong with Dark!”

“Dark?” Amy asked, looking from Randal and Eric for a second to close her book, saving her page. She then looked back at the new egos, worry starting to build up inside. “What happened?”

“He-he w-was t-teaching me h-how t-to play t-the piano w-when he s-started acting strange,” Eric explained pulling his handkerchief out holding it close, looking at the ground. “He-he looked l-like he was g-gonna pass out and.. and his aura, was splitting apart?” Eric whispered shaking his head in confusion. “I t-tried to help him, b-but h-he…. He y-yelled at me t-to get out of his room.” He paused for a moment shaking. “His voice sounded so… distorted and deep a-almost demonic… a-and he-he looked so mad.” He looked up in worry. “I-I d-didn’t do anything wr-wrong did I?”

Amy sat the book down, staring at the timid ego. Watching as he was shaking with worry. This caused her to frown. “No.” Amy shook her head as she got up, holding his shoulders. “No Eric. You did nothing wrong. I’m sure Dark didn’t mean it.”

“Yeah, Dark has changed a lot throughout the years, he wouldn’t just… snap at someone without a reason for it.” Bim agreed, putting his on glasses.

“I-I did r-run out and I heard h-him slam and lock the d-door b-behind me.” Eric finished, wiping the newly formed sweat that dripped down his face.

“He came to me first and I knew Mark was busy, so you were the next option,” Randal explained, shaking his blond hair out of his eyes. “Has this ever happen to Dark before?”

“I don’t know.” She whispered leaning back trying to remember a time when this happened before.

“Well now that you mention it. I’ve seen Dark rush to his room a couple of months back.” Bim began thinking back. “His aura was flaring like crazy, the colors splitting. He looked like he was in a lot of pain” He shivered, shaking his head. “It was… unnerving.”

Amy looked from Bim to the ground, confusion sets in. This was unlike Dark, he hasn’t snapped at any of the egos for no reason in a long time. And for him to snap at Eric, was shocking. Dark cared for Eric, he was like the son he never had, which didn’t make sense to her. Also the aura splitting? It made no sense. She needed to get to the bottom of this. “I’m gonna see what’s going on.” She said getting up. “You guys can wait-.”

“Uh um, is-is it okay i-if I come?” Eric asked quietly. “I-I want to m-make sure he’s okay.”

Amy smiled, patting his shoulder. “If that’s what you want to do.” She then looked at Randal. “Do you want to come too?”

“I’m in. Let’s go check in on the boss.”

She gave him a nod turning to Bim. “You coming too?”

“I’ll actually hold the fort here for ya. If Mark asks where you are I’ll tell him the ordeal.” Bim smiled.

“Good deal. Come on boys.” With that Amy left the room, both Randal and Eric following in suit.

…

Amy, Randal, and Eric made it to his door, staring at it in nervousness. They listened closely for any sign of moving for a while, able to hear some shuffling, and what sounded like talking. Amy stared from the door to the boys. Randal only shrugged while Eric stared at the door in worry. She slowly turned back to the door lifting her hand before hesitantly knocking on it. Suddenly the shuffling stopped. She took this moment to speak. “Hey Dark? are you okay in there?”

“What in God’s name do I say?”

“I don’t know?! Something that Dark would say.”

Amy blinked a couple of times turning to Randal. “You heard two voices too right?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“Uh everything is fine Ms. Nelson, j-just been f-feeling out of sorts at the moment,” Dark said sounding… off to Amy.

“That’s an understatement.”

“Sh! Stay quiet they’ll hear you!”

Amy scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. “Dark is there someone in there with you?”

“Uh um no it’s-its just me.”

Amy looked back at Randal who started to speak.

“Why don’t ya let us in boss?”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that right now. Mayhaps you can come by later?”

“Dark are you sure everything is alright? Your acting strange.” Amy putting her hand on the door handle.

“Everything is fine. Nothing’s amiss.”

CRASH!

“GOD WHY IS IT SO DARK IN HERE?!”

Amy backed up in shock. Did she just hear a woman’s voice? Something is up and she’s gonna figure it out. “Dark I’m coming in.” She sighed, taking out a chain of keys, looking for the skeleton key that opened every room in the manor part of the ego Inc.

“Ms. Nelson honesty everything is fine-OOF!” another crashing sound was heard behind the door.

Amy didn’t waste any time as she found the key, sticking it into the keyhole, twisting it till she heard a soft click. She then quickly took the key out and twisted the doorknob, pushing the door open. She slowly looked up, left frozen in shock, unable to believe what she saw behind the door.

Amy and the two egos looked into the room, expecting to see Dark. But instead, they saw a man and a woman. The woman radiating with red while the man was radiating with blue.

She gasped as she backed away, realizing who these two were.“Damien?… Celine?”

The man and woman stared at each other out of nervousness before looking at Randal, who was confused, and Eric who was just as shocked as Amy.

Nobody spoke for a moment or two before Amy sighed shaking her head.“well…That’s new.”


	2. The end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations along with bonding.

Amy and the egos stared at Damien and Celine for the longest time, watching as the former mayor slicked his hair back with his hand nervously, Eyes casting to the ground, staring at the knocked over stool and chair, while the seer just huffed, putting a hand in her hip, looking rather annoyed. Amy knew that Dark was the combination of the two, but she never thought she would get a chance to actually meet them. She wasn’t surprised how much Damien looked like Mark, she was used to it by now. But she was shocked at how much Celine looked like Pam. In fact, if she wasn’t shrouded in red light, she would have thought it was actually her.

“I believe this uh is the time that we give you an explanation.” Damien sighed fixing his tux with fidgeting hands, reminding Erik of how Dark fixed his suit countless times when he was nervous.

“Yeah, an explanation would be nice.” Amy nodded in agreement.

“I’m sorry who are you two?” Randal asked, pointing at them both.

Damien turned to Randal, a grin forming on his face as he straightened his poster. “My apologies where are my manners. My name is Damien.” He slightly bowed his head, before gesturing over to Celine. “And this is my sister, Celine.”

“Charmed.” She greeted crossing her arms with a bored expression.

“So… where’s Dark?” He questioned starring back and forth at them.

“They are Dark,” Amy answered, turning to Randal.

Randal blinked a couple of times, trying to process. “I’m sorry what?”

“Dark is a fusion of us,” Damien explained walking closer. “Its… a rather long story.”

“W-why a-are y-you unfused?” Everyone turned to Eric who looked at Damien and Celine in fear, his eyes turning glassy as tears started to form. He backed away a couple of times almost tripping one prosthetic foot over the other. “Is-is D-Dark gone?”

Amy watched as Damien and Celine’s features soften looking at each other before looking back at the timid ego. They slowly walked forward, stopping within a few feet from him.

Eric lowered his head, staring at them, twirling his handkerchief between his fingers, feeling uneasy. He flinched as they suddenly put their hands on his shoulder. But he eased slightly starring off. Their touch was so familiar, it felt like-.

“D-Dark?” He whispered looking back and forth from the mayor and the seer.

“I’m still here.” They both said in unison.

Eric gasped out a shaky breath, staring between the two. Somehow, some way… it was him, trying to speak to him from two separate beings, trying to show him that he was there. He couldn’t hold back the tears as they streamed down his face. He then clung to the two, catching them off guard.

Both Damien and Celine smiled as tears formed in their eyes, clinging to the son they never had. Celine combing her hand through his hair while Damien rubbed circles into his back, just like Dark did when he was just one entity.

Amy and Randal watched the bonding moment with a smile on their faces, leaving them be as they stayed in each other's embrace.

…

“So Dark unfuses like what every once and a while?” Amy asked, staring at both Damien and Celine.

“Yes. It’s only when our connection is weak, but in a while, we’ll refuse it’s like… a phone, it takes a while to charge.” Damien answered.

Ten minutes had passed when everything calmed down. They were now sitting in Dark’s room, telling them what had occurred, the was finally lit, revealing a mess of broken furniture, ripped up carpets and blankets scattered everywhere.

“Did Dark do this?” Amy asked, staring in shock.

“Yes.” Damien began, sighing as he looked at the mess. “As we were splitting up, he went through a fit of rage, destroying everything in his path until we separated fully.”

“Does… does h-he always do th-that?” Eric sat in a chair right in front of them, hiding behind his handkerchief.

“No, it was my fault.” Celine sighed, rubbing her head. “I was the one who caused his rage to spike. It was right after….”

“… after you g-guys snapped at me?” He looked back and forth from Damien and Celine.

Both looked down shamefully, unable to look at the innocent ego. They knew better than to snap at such a sweet soul like him, especially since they had “changed for the better” or “haven’t snapped at an ego in a long time”. Of all the egos that they could have snapped at it had to be Eric.

Eric lowered his handkerchief upon seeing the sadness in their eyes. He quickly took each of their hands into his own, getting their attention. He gave them a shaky smile. “Its-its okay. I-I know y-you didn’t mean it. You-you were just worried th-that I’d freak out when y-you unfused r-right?”

“Well… yeah, but-.”

“But we know better.” Celine shook her head looking away. “We knew better than to snap at you. If we really did change, then we shouldn’t of-.”

“But you did change.” Amy interrupted, getting all of their attention. “If you didn’t, you wouldn’t be feeling so guilty right now. The Dark I knew back then would never feel remorse.” She walked up and placed a hand on their shoulders. “You changed for the better Dark.”

They both gave her a genuine smile, silently thanking her for her kindness, but before they could speak Randal took his turn to ask a question.

“So how long will it be when you two become Dark again?” Randal took off his hat rubbing his head.

“Well. It depends.” Damien sighed shrugging abit.

“It could take hours, days, weeks.” Celine sat up straight, crossing her legs. “The longest it ever lasted was a week.”

“Does any of the other egos know about this?” Amy began looking from them. “Does Wilford?”

“No!” Celine’s voice boomed. “He can’t know! Not like this!”

“Sister please, remain calm.” Damien quietly began, holding his sister’s hand, before turning to a confused Amy. “We… have not gotten around to telling Wilford. He knows we are Dark just… not that we can unfused.”

“W-why haven’t you t-told h-him yet?” Eric asked quietly.

“Celine was Wilford’s lover back when he went by William.” Damien began, sadly. “It almost drove Wilford to insanity when we disappeared and if he saw us now…”

“It could crush him,” Celine whispered shaking her head.

“But… keeping it hidden for so long could-could crush him even more.” Amy said, looking between them.

“We want to tell him it’s just… we’re not ready yet.”Damien nervously combed his hair back once more looking down.

“Please don’t tell him yet,” Celine begged, looking at Amy with fear in her eyes. “I don’t want to lose him because of-.”

“Don’t-don’t worry.” Amy quickly reassured holding her shoulders, giving her a small smile. “I-I know you’ll tell him when you're ready.”

“Oh… thank you.” Celine sighed, pulling Amy into a hug, catching Amy off guard. “This… this is the only time I’m hugging you.”

Amy chuckled as she hugged her back, finally realizing where Dark got his unaffectionate side from.

“We do appreciate it.” Damien smiled.

“Don’t worry about it.” Amy began as she pulled away. “So, while we are waiting for you two to fuse again, how about we do some activities to pass the time?”

Damien and Celine stared at each other with a small grin before looking back at her. “What do you have in mind?"

…

It had been a couple of hours when they all talked. Now they were all doing a bunch of activities to pass the time. Celine and Amy were painting each other's nails. Celine had painted Amy’s nails red, while Amy painted hers black.

"Will the painted nails be on Dark when you fuse back?” Amy asked, painting her left ring finger.

“It will, but he can deal with it.” She smiled, receiving a light laugh from Amy.

While the girls were painting their nails, Damien decided to finish Eric’s piano lesson. He was showing Eric a note, while Randal sat next to them, listening with a smile, his hat pushed over his eyes, resting them for a bit. Every time Eric got a note right, he couldn’t stifle a genuine smile, making Damien’s smile grow bigger.

“Good job son.” Damien chuckled. “Now play that note… that was good. Now repeat after me.”Damien elegantly played the next note, but before he could finish, he gasped, banging his fingers into the keys, causing everyone to jump.

Eric turned to him, watching Damien clutched his head, breathing heavily. “D-Damien?” Another gasp got his attention. He turned around seeing Celine doing the same thing that Damien was doing, clutching her head and breathing heavily. He went to speak when both Damien and Celine’s auras stretched out, reaching for each other like magnets, turning into a purple once they made contact. Eric stared back at Damien with fear.

“It’s-it’s time.” Damien, managed to say, squinting his eyes shut and grinding his teeth in pain. “Y-you n-need to leave.”

“W-why?” He whispered in concern.

“We-we d-don't want you to see this.” Celine gasped as another wave of pain hit them.

“J-just g-go Eric, Randal, and Amy.” Damien shook his head. “This happens-.”

“H-hey.” Eric interrupted, taking Damien’s hand into his own, causing him to look up at the timid ego. “I-I’m gonna b-be here until it passes.” Eric shook his head. “Your n-not gonna be through this a-alone anymore.”

Damien’s features soften as he looked at his sister who did the same thing. He then watched as Eric stood up, helping him up to his feet, walking him over to his sister.

Eric watched as Amy give him a soft smile, backing away. He smiled back as he took Celine’s hand holding both her’s and Damien’s tightly. He watched as they stared in wonder before he spoke. “I’ll be r-right here.”

Damien and Celine gave him a sad smile, before looking at each other giving a small nod, before taking each other's hand, the room suddenly bursting with red and blue light.

Amy and Randal covered their eyes, unable to see through the light. Randal using his hard hat as a shield, while Amy used her hands.

Eric, however, was watching everything, watching as their bodies slowly morphed together, tears in their eyes, as they cried out in pain. The sound and the sight alone could make anyone run out of the room screaming, but Eric managed to stay brave, holding their hands until this nightmare ended. He watched as the bright and red colors merged together turning into a vibrant purple, as Damien and Celine were now nowhere to be seen. It got so bright that even he had to close his eyes.

Then suddenly it went black, and quiet almost, the sound of panting filling their ears. Randal lifted his hard hat as Amy opened her eyes in shock.

Eric slowly opened one eye then the other looking down to see that he wasn't holding two people’s hands, but both hands of one person. He then slowly looked up to see that he was holding the hands of Darkiplier, who had his head down letting out heavy breathes.

Dark’s eyes slowly opened as he looked up, seeing a stunned Eric. For a moment he was confused. Did he pass out? “E-Eric?… w-what's going?” Then suddenly memories from Damien and Celine started flooding through his mind. Memories of him snapping at Eric, of Celine and Amy painting each other's nails, of Damien and Eric playing the piano, of Eric staying with him through the refusion, holding their hands the whole time. He gasped, looking down, seeing that Eric was still holding his hands, giving him a sad smile. Hot tears fell from Dark’s black eyes as he stared into the egos innocent ones. “Oh, Eric.” He whimpered as he pulled the timid ego into a hug closing his watery eyes. “I’m so s-sorry.”

“It’s-its okay,” Eric assured, hugging him back. “I forgave you.”

“Y-you were willing to endure watching that hell for-for the sake of my well being?” Dark gasped out, his voice cracking a bit.

“Of course, y-your m-my dad right?” Eric smiled. “I-I have to m-make sure your okay.”

Dark smiled hugging the egos tighter as sniffled. “You have the purest soul when it comes to sins like me.”

Amy and Randal smiled, watching this bonding moment. After a moment, Dark and Eric pulled from the hug, turning to them. Randal grinned as he stood up, patting Dark’s shoulder. “Welcome back boss.”

“Thank you, Randal.” Dark sighed wiping the last tears away, noticing that his nails were painted. He sighed as he stood up walking over to a nervous Amy.

“Uh it-it was Celine’s idea,” Amy answered as she stood up.

Dark only grinned closing his eyes with a sigh. “I know. It’s quite alright Ms. Nelson. She does this all the time.”

“Good… and uh don’t worry. I promised her that-that I wouldn’t tell Wilford.”

“Yes I know, and I am quite thankful for that. And… I promise that the time will come very soon… I’ve been waiting long enough.”

“Long enough for what?”

Everybody jumped, turning to the door, seeing Wilford standing in the doorway, holding a lock pick, a big smile on his face.

Amy watched as Dark’s worry started to build in his face as he was looking for an excuse. She knew now was still too early for him to know. “Uh it’s been long enough for another board meeting, we were discussing details.”

Dark stared at her with a grateful smile giving her a nod, before his face hardened into a scowl. “Yes, and what have I told you about picking locks… my locks in fact?”

“Oopsy, my bad, forgot yet again.” Wilford chuckled, putting his lock picks up, walking in, Mark and Bim following.

“Hey, Mark.” Randal waved.

Mark grinned waving at him before turning to Amy. “Hey. I was looking for you for a while until Bim told me you were here.”

“Oh I’m sorry I was hanging out with Dam-Dark, Eric, and Randal for a while, Dark was… having a hard time.”

“She’s right, they.” Dark began, putting an arm on Eric’s shoulder with a smile. “Helped me calm down.”

“Are your nails painted?” Bim asked looking at Dark’s nails.

Dark looked down at his nails before looking up at Bim. “Uh, Amy said it was a calming pass time so I tried it… it…” He rolled his eyes. “Was rather calming.”

“Well, I think their very becoming on you.” Wilford chuckled.

“I ordered a few pizzas since we finished late. It’s downstairs now.” Mark smiled, taking Amy’s hand.

“Yeah, that sounds good.” She said before turning to the others. “Let's go eat.”

“I GET FIRST DIBS!” Wilford yelled running out of the room.

“WHAT NO WAY! I ORDERED IT!” Mark then ran after him, receiving an eye roll from Amy.

Randal and Bim followed having a conversation, leaving Eric and Dark. The timid ego took Dark’s hand, receiving a grin from him. “Come on d-dad.” Dark gave him a nod, following him out, glad to have a son like him.


End file.
